


Made of Glass

by biopanik



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, EdWin Week 2019, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, a few mentions of gore, it's not that extreme but i tagged it just to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biopanik/pseuds/biopanik
Summary: Sometimes he has pleasant nights. Sometimes he has sleepless nights. But when he has bad nights, they're always full of ugly memories, images that can not be forgotten and voices that echo in the depths of his mind. The weird part though, is how every time he does have a nightmare, he always sees her. And it always makes him feel like he's made of glass.





	Made of Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Well, if this isn't the worst piece of cheesy shit I have ever written. Fuck. I apologize Hiromu Arakawa, for I have failed you big time.

Only kids were afraid of the dark. Or so he repeated to himself. Mainly because he was suddenly awaken by his own dream, pulling him to sit up on his bed and gasp loudly. His head was still aching; his thoughts turning into a messy bundle that were dancing inside of his mind. He could hardly hold some tears in in the midst of trying to recover from the nightmare he just had. Being who he was, he was familiar to dreaming about ugly things or experiencing some situations again. It was as if there was a little demon pulling the strings of the stories he dreamed of, making it all seem as realistic as it was messed up.   
That night, he dreamed of Winry. She was a common visitor in his dreams, being one of his closest friends since they were children, but she was also a part of multiple nightmares. Usually he would see her die in gruesome ways. The nightmares she was a part of varied; sometimes Edward would see Wrath slit her throat or Kimblee choking her to death. The worst? He could never even move to do something about it. He would just stand there, shouting her name, begging them to stop and trying to move from his place but his legs were always glued to the ground.   
However, this time the scenario was quite different. It started with him in a dark forest. He recognized it; it was the same forest Izumi had left them for a month. He could still feel the same shivers he did from when he was just a little boy.   
The darkness started to roam up to hide every inch of sight, blinding him for almost everything and leaving him relying on his senses. He could already tell that something bad was going to happen. He was planning to move silently, seek what he would set his eyes on that night again. But, just a second before he started moving, he heard a scream. A loud scream, definetely her scream. His eyes widened as he started looking for the direction it came from and from what it could have been caused. You see, he forgot everything instantly and his thoughts started to center around her.   
Once her cry was heard again, he started running on the track her voice left, trying to get to her. The more he ran, the more dizzier he got and the more difficult it was for him to navigate around the woods. His head was already spinning when he heard her again, reaching a huge tree and making out the shape of her. She was sitting in front of it and from the stance she took, he could tell she had been tortured.  
"Who did that to you?" He huffed as he ran towards her and took her hands in his. From up close he was terrified by the sight of her. She had both her eyes swollen and dry while her body was covered in wounds and slits. Her hands, specifically, they had been cut in a pattern, creating a trail of blood that had already fallen down to the ground; making a puddle of blood.   
"Winry, please answer me." He asked her as he held her head between his hands and lifted her head softly to face him Her lower lip had been cut at its right side, a bit of blood flowing down from it. However, the girl smiled sweetly. She tried to speak but she appeared to have difficulty breathing and had her head look at the ground again. Even so, he kept staring at her and trying to maintain eye contact.   
"Who did that to you." He repeated, his voice slowly breaking and her smile widened. She then widened her lips even more, shutting one eyelid in the process.   
"You did," she said and Edward tried to get closer to her snout. "You did this to me."  
"You know I would ne-"  
"You didn't want to, but you did. You dragged me to this hell with you." She said calmly as his sight suddenly started to get blurring. He looked down, feeling so shameful and guilty, yet he didn't have any words to spare.   
"There you go again." Winry chuckled in the most sickening way. Edward came to greet her eyes again, just to see her stare at the void. "Behind you." She stated. But all he saw when he turned around was a reflection of his own self, an ugly smile carved on his face and a knife, ready to stab him.   
"Wait! Winry! This isn't me!" He managed to say before he would be killed, waking up instantly.   
He tried to calm down. He really did try to keep himself together, avoid feeling anything and just stay silent on his bed. He took a look outside, the sun had yet to rise.   
Edward fell back on his bed. His thoughts were still a mixture of memories, reminding himself of all the danger Winry had to go through for him. They soon became a headache that was making him vulnerable. Not like he was ever any sort of tough guy, but he had never felt so crushed by a nightmare before.   
"Ed?" He heard and he turned his head to the door. Winry was standing there, her wrench still in her grasp.  
Honestly, he was just relieved he could see her again, safe and secure.   
"What are you doing up?" He asked her, trying not to sound as if he was feeling bad.   
"Fixing your leg. We needed to do an upgrade, remember?" She said playfully. "Well, can't blame you. It's 3am." Winry said and came closer to him.   
She immediately noticed.   
"Edward?"   
"Mhm?"  
"Did you see a nightmare again?" She put a hand on his shoulder, turning his face to her and forming a sly smile.   
"No! I don't get any nightmares! Why would I get any nightmares?"   
"Cut the crap and tell me what you saw already!" Winry said in a more serious tone, his fake smile fading away. He didn't want to tell her. He didn't want to tell her anything at all. But he just couldn't help but feel so awful about seeing her in that tree like that. He did wonder, did she hurt that much when she was with him on his crazy missions? Did he cost her a lot? He didn't know what to tell her.   
So he started letting some tears flow down to his cheeks. He didn't want to, but he placed his head on her upper thorax, tighetning his teeth, just to make an attempt to keep something inside of him.  
He was shocked when he started feeling her fungertips on the back of his sculp, lightly scratching his head gently.   
"I'm here, Ed. I'm here. Just tell me what happened." She said and he could feel his thoughts starting to dissolve.   
"I...I was just in this forest..an...and I heard you scream. You were covered in scars and all and when I asked you who did it you said it was me!" He said as he hugged her waist, trying to pull her as closer to him as he can. "I...what if this is a sign, Winry? What have I done to you all these years by dragging you into this hell?"  
"Edward calm down." She said and tried to look at him in the eyes, dragging him to meet her eyes. "You didn't drag me into anything. Everything I've done for you was by choice." She said, making her voice slightly higher.   
"But, you-"  
"So what? It's not like I didn't know what the risks were. Honestly, I have no regrets." She said, cupping his face in her hands. She smiled at him again and his eyes watered.   
He really loved her. All his emotions, his thoughts, his issues and his concerns were dancing in the mess he called a mind, but he could feel some happiness pass within himself.   
"It's just that...these dreams I get with you, they make me feel like I'm made of glass. They make me fragile." He gasped. "You're really my weakness, aren't ya?" He said with a small chuckle.   
"How cheesy of you." She replied, a smug look on her face as they touched foreheads.   
It took a second to realize that his mind was emptied again. He leaned to kiss her, holding her tightly, as the hands on his cheeks held him at place.   
He was cured. It was as if by magic, she cured him. He felt safe, he felt strong but most importantly, he felt like he was dixocvering himself again.   
There wasn't anything else he wanted at that moment, but to keep it forever.


End file.
